Especial De Halloween
by ying-fa luna 18
Summary: Leyendas y historias de terror con personajes de sakura card captor
1. Maria sangrienta

**ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN **

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **hey que pedo. Bueno estamos en octubre, y en octubre se celebra halloween(noche de brujas) y eso entonces pues decidi hacer un drabble de leyendas y eso con el tema sakura card captor.

_**MARIA SANGRIENTA.**_

_**LEYENDA DE TERROR DE LA EPOCA DEL HUMANISMO(CREO) **_

Toda la policía del pueblo estaba reunida en esa casa, nunca se había visto algo igual antes, era una escena horrible.

_"¿La media noche? No. ¿El infierno? Tampoco. ¿La muerte? Sería la mejor elección. El miedo no me deja pensar, estoy desesperada. Yo sé que no debí hacerlo. Ahora no me deja de atormentar._ _Creí que era una broma… ¡Maldito sea el día que mencioné esas palabras por primera vez! Pero la tentación me carcomía... ya no puedo más, lo siento pero no lo soporto…"_

Esto fue lo último que Sakura escribió, estaba escrito con una notable desesperación, en una hoja de cuaderno que encontraron junto a su cuerpo sin vida. La nota no fue todo lo que hallaron, en el espejo había una inscripción hecha con sangre que suponen era la que salía de sus venas cortadas mientras agonizaba: María Sangrienta, repetida una y otra vez.

La historia comenzó un catorce de Febrero, día de San Valentín, como cada año, una fiesta en casa de algún compañero de clase y todos estábamos invitados. Todos menos una, Meiling, ella era la típica chica que no le agradaba a nadie, ya saben, botas militares, vestidos largos negros, maquillaje gótico y todas esas cosas. Vivimos en un pueblo muy tranquilo, y personas como ella no son bien vistas. Aunque nadie la invitaba, le gustaba ir a las fiestas a divertirse, aunque tenía una manera muy peculiar de hacerlo.

Muchos en el pueblo decían que ella y su madre eran brujas, y que habían matado al padre de Meiling. Yo no lo creía. Por lo menos hasta el día de la tragedia.

Ella llegó como siempre a la fiesta, esta vez en casa de Eriol, cuando ya todos estaban allí y acompañada de una chica extraña que nadie conocía. Pero esta vez fue diferente, no tomaron ni una sola cerveza, lo cual era muy extraño en ellas. Sólo llegaron e invitaron a una chica llamada Tomoyo a unírseles en un "juego". Claro que Kristie se negó, la reputación de Meiling no era lo bastante confiable como para "jugar" algo con ella. Entonces Shaoran, uno de los chicos del equipo de _football_ de la escuela les pidió que jugaran con él, ellas se miraron, rieron y aceptaron.

Lo llevaron al baño y todos supusieron de que se trataba el juego, aunque la verdad ninguno tenía idea de lo que se trataba. Aunque se trataba de ellas dos, esas cosas pasaban en las fiestas así que no le dieron mayor importancia y casi todos habían olvidado que estaban en el baño, cuando de pronto un grito, no, más bien un alarido, salió del baño. Todos se alarmaron suponiendo que las dos "brujas" hubieran podido hacer una locura. Shaoran salió corriendo del baño y de la casa. Nadie sabía qué le pasaba, pero varios fueron al baño y encontraron a Meiling y a su amiga con una cara de asombro viendo hacia el espejo. Había varias velas encendidas en el lugar, pero nadie imaginaba ni se atrevía a preguntar qué había pasado allí, sin quitar la expresión de sus rostros Meiling y su amiga, de quien por cierto nunca se supo su nombre, salieron de la casa y se fueron caminando hacia el bosque.

Esto ocurrió un Viernes, al Lunes siguiente todos estaban esperando que Shaoran les dijera lo que había ocurrido en casa de Eriol, y él trató de evitar el tema, pero era imposible quitarse de encima a todas esas miradas inquisidoras de quienes lo habían visto salir corriendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Y eso mismo le dijeron sus amigos: – ¿Qué demonios ocurrió en ese baño Steve? ¿Qué te hicieron esas brujas? Le preguntaron con insistencia – ¿Acaso viste un fantasma?.

– Un fantasma hubiera sido menos que lo que ví - Contestó al fin – Lo que ví en ese espejo no puede explicarse. – Todos lo miraron con extrañeza, pero sentían una curiosidad enorme por saber que había hecho correr como niño a un tipo tan grande y fuerte como Steve.

– ¿Han oído hablar de Maria Sangrienta? – Les preguntó a todos con una mirada perdida en el infinito.  
– Yo sé que es María Sangrienta- Contestó uno de tantos que había allí y la atención se centró en él. – María Sangrienta es un juego del demonio, brujería para algunos. Es simple, siete velas, un espejo, te miras en él, cierras los ojos, cuentas: Una María Sangrienta, dos Marías Sangrientas, tres Marías Sangrientas, cuatro Marías Sangrientas, así hasta llegar a catorce Marías Sangrientas; luego abres los ojos y María Sangrienta aparece en el espejo… y trata de matarte, salir del espejo e intercambiar el lugar contigo. Al menos eso dicen. - Todos rieron y dejaron de prestar atención , continuaron con su día normal, todos menos una, Sakura, quien preguntó al chico:  
- ¿Siete velas?- A lo que él contestó:  
-No lo intentes nunca, podrías morir. Sakura sólo sonrió y se alejó.

Pasaron muchos días y el asunto no se volvió a mencionar. Pero no todos lo habían olvidado…

Sakura no había olvidado las palabras de ese chico, María Sangrienta, la idea revoloteaba en su morbosamente, una y otra vez, María Sangrienta, era tentador, una fantasía, un cuento de hadas. Pero ¿Quién ha dicho que las hadas no existan?. María Sangrienta, María Sangrienta, no había otra cosa en su mente, así que por fin se decidió…

Esa tarde no fue con sus amigas al cine, como solía hacerlo las tardes de los viernes, fue rápido a su casa. Por suerte para ella, sus padres no se encontraban en casa, aunque después ella hubiera dado todo por que no hubiera sido así.

Se dispuso a hacerlo, encendió las velas, y al encender cada una, contenía la respiración, cada vez era más lenta al encenderlas, como si un pequeño rasgo de arrepentimiento se le saliera del corazón, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de desertar del juego, escuchaba una voz en su cabeza. – María Sangrienta! – Era una voz extraña, un tono fuerte, casi como si fuera una orden, pero irresistible, la voz de repente parecía seducirla y Sakura volvía en sí misma, continuando con la siguiente vela. Cuando por fin encendió la séptima vela, esperó un poco, algo la detenía o la intentaba detener, su sentido común tal vez, pero lo ignoró, esa voz extraña fue más fuerte que la suya misma.

Se miró al espejo, fijamente a los ojos, no se reconocía, era otra mirada, en ese momento dudó más que en ningún otro, pero la voz se hacía más fuerte:  
- María Sangrienta! María Sangrienta! María Sangrienta!  
Sin saber por qué, cerró los ojos, los apretó, sus puños se apretaron, estaba en el momento más tenso de toda su vida. De pronto le empezaron a salir las palabras de la boca: Una María Sangrienta!- Había roto el silencio. –Dos Marías Sangrientas! Las manos le comenzaban a sudar –Tres Marías Sangrientas! Cuatro Marías Sangrientas! Cinco Marías Sangrientas! Ya no podía dar marcha atrás –Seis Marías Sangrientas! Siete Marías Sangrientas! Ocho Marías Sangrientas! Estaba aterrorizada. –Nueve Marías Sangrientas! Diez Marías Sangrientas! Once Marías Sangrientas! Doce Marías Sangrientas! Trece Marías Sangrientas! – Se detuvo, respiró y lentamente y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba… – ¡Catorce Marías Sangrientas! - Lo había hecho, pero aún podía arrepentirse, aún podía mirar hacía otro lado en lugar del espejo… Pero algo dentro de sí misma la obligó a abrir los ojos en ese instante… No lo podía creer, miró al espejo, tenía la vista borrosa por haber cerrado tan fuerte los ojos, pero estaba allí esa silueta definitivamente no era la última que había visto antes de cerrar los ojos, cuando su vista se aclaró, trató de lanzar el más poderoso de los gritos, pero no pudo. Ella estaba ahí, no lo podía creer, era María Sangrienta. Su corazón pareció detenerse, al igual que el tiempo, intentaba dejar de mirar al espejo, pero no podía algo se resistía a que lo hiciera, ese rostro la enloquecía, era horrible, lo más horrible que podía existir. En los ojos se veía el mismo infierno en sus labios el sufrimiento, la única palabra que se le ocurría a Sakura era Miedo, no podía pensar, no podía moverse, sólo mirar a esa mujer en el espejo, hasta que desmayó, de miedo, de desesperación o por obre de María Sangrienta, no lo sé, sólo se desmayó…

Cuando despertó, estaba recostada en su cama, era Sábado por la mañana, todo parecía estar tranquilo, su padre entró en la habitación, la despertó con un beso en la mejilla, como lo hacía todos los días, ella se sintió tranquila. Pero algo así no se olvida, sin embargo lo vio como una pesadilla, un sueño malo. Así que salió de su habitación, saludó a su madre con un fuerte abrazo, estaba feliz, fue de nuevo a su cuarto, miró por la ventana, respiró el aire fresco de la mañana.

Después de contemplar la belleza del lugar donde vivía, fue hacia el baño, pero de pronto todo se volvió negro, cuando miró al espejo, ella estaba ahí. El bello rostro de Sakura se había convertido en esa horrenda imagen, era María Sangrienta de nuevo. Sakura se metió a la regadera y abrió la llave del agua fría, comenzó a llorar. No había sido una pesadilla. Salió del baño hacia su cuarto, se puso lo primero que encontró, tomó una liga para el cabello, trataba de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero estaba temblando.

Levantó la mirada para verse en el espejo, necesitaba verse de nuevo, pero cada vez que intentaba ver su reflejo veía a María Sangrienta, no lo podía evitar.

Salió de su casa, sus padres no sabían a dónde se dirigía, la notaban extraña, pero confiaban en ella. Sakura no podía hacer otra cosa que ir con la única persona que sabría qué hacer, Meiling. Así que eso hizo, fue directo a donde vivían de Meiling y su madre. El trayecto fue traumático, en cada lugar en que veía su reflejo, estaba María Sangrienta. Por fin llegó a casa de Meiling, y la encontró.

Le pidió, le suplicó que la ayudara. A pesar de no interesarle, Meiling le preguntó que había pasado. Y escuchó lo que Sakura tenía que contarle. Cuando Sakura terminó de hablar, Meiling sólo comenzó a reír, y dijo a una casi desesperada Sakura:  
- Jugaste con algo que no podías controlar, no puedo hacer nada por ti. -Meiling entró a su casa de nuevo, Sakura suplicaba, pero Meiling no la ayudaría, no podía hacerlo, nadie podía.

Sakura se apresuró a regresar a su casa y cuando llegó subió a su cuarto y no salió hasta el día siguiente. De nuevo su padre la despertó, pero ésta vez ella sabía que María Sangrienta no estaba sólo en sus pesadillas.

Cuando bajó, sus padres notaron que no estaba maquillada, eso era extraño, pero no le dieron importancia. Desayunó como siempre, muy ligero, y dejó la casa para dirigirse a la escuela. Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que vería a sus padres…

Llegó a la escuela, se cuidó de no mirar a los espejos, pero era imposible, siempre había algo en que reflejarse. No quiso decirles nada a sus amigas, porque creerían que había enloquecido, pero no estarían tan lejos de la realidad. Sakura cada vez se sentía más y más atrapada, no podía controlarlo más.

Decidió enfrentarlo una vez más, reunió todo el valor que puede tener una joven de su edad, y se dirigió al baño de la escuela. Allí cerró los ojos con fuerza, y cuando estuvo frente al espejo los abrió. Esta vez la imagen había cambiado, aún era María Sangrienta, pero ya no estaba quieta como fotografía, extendía sus brazos hacía Sakura, como si intentara tomarla de los hombros. La impresión casi desmaya a Sakura, pero lo soportó y volvió a mirar al espejo, la imagen de María Sangrienta se acercaba cada vez más rápido.

- ¡Aléjate!

Después de ese grito, reinó un silencio sepulcral, unos segundos después en los pasillos todos escucharon cómo se rompía el espejo. Varios corrieron a ver qué había sucedido, pero Sakura salió del baño corriendo antes de que el primero llegara a ver qué pasaba.

Sakura corrió hacia su casa, no había nadie, su padre trabajaba, su madre había salido. Sakura subió corriendo, entró al baño y miró al espejo…

María Sangrienta ya no estaba más ahí, respiró con tranquilidad como hace mucho que no la hacía. No lo podía creer, la solución había sido muy fácil: Romper el espejo en que María Sangrienta estaba…

Pero ese era un error muy grave, cuando se volteó para caminar hacía su cuarto, vio algo más impactante que el reflejo de María Sangrienta, era María Sangrienta, pero no un reflejo, era ella en persona. Era aún más aterradora que en el espejo: Los ojos en blanco, se veía como una anciana, Sakura quiso mirarle los pies, pero María Sangrienta flotaba y no parecía tener pies.

Sakura corrió hacía su cuarto y se encerró, miró el espejo, y no lo podía creer, era ella reflejada, pero no como se conocía tenía los ojos en blanco y vestía de negro. No entendía lo que pasaba…

Tomó un cuaderno, arrancó la primer hoja y comenzó a escribir:

_"¿La media noche? No. ¿El infierno? Tampoco. ¿La muerte? Sería la mejor elección. El miedo no me deja pensar, estoy desesperada. Yo se que no debí hacerlo. Ahora no me deja de atormentar._ _Creí que era una broma… ¡Maldito sea el día que mencioné esas palabras por primera vez! Pero la tentación me carcomía... ya no puedo más, lo siento pero no lo soporto…"_

Después de eso, tomó un abre-cartas que tenía en el tocador y tomó la que le pareció era la única salida. Las cortadas que había hecho en sus muñecas sangraban mucho, pronto se desmayó y murió…

María Sangrienta seguía ahí, entró al cuarto de Sakura y no se resistió, no sabía si estaba viva, la tocó y se aseguró de que su corazón no latiera más.

No pudo evitar mirarse al espejo, lo hizo y con la sangre de Sakura, comenzó a escribir el nombre con el que la habían llamado siempre, María Sangrienta una y otra vez…

Ahora podía caminar, no flotaba más…

Pasaron muchas horas antes de que la madre de Sakura descubriera el cuerpo de su hija, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo creerlo, su hija estaba ahí fría y pálida, la sangre estaba por todo el piso. Después de unos minutos, la policía comenzó a llegar…

Unas semanas después de la muerte de Sakura, todos aún estaban de luto, pero sucedió algo poco común, una familia se había mudado ahí, y una joven muy hermosa era parte de esa familia. La joven entró a la misma clase en la que estaba Sakura, y se sentó en el mismo lugar que ella habría ocupado.

Cuando la profesora entró al salón, lo primero que hizo fue presentar a la nueva chica con todo el grupo:  
-¡Todos atención! Hoy una nueva compañera se unirá a nuestra clase, permítanme presentarla, ella es Maria…

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**: jiji etto no queria poner a Shaoran como miedoso pero asi era la historia y bueno que le hacemos no? yo lo hice pero diferente y que bueno que no paso nada aunque, mi mama me reprendio y me castigo pero anyway (no importa). Bueno ideas para amor dimencional pliss y para ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN.


	2. El ahorcado

Se trata de un chico llamado Touya el cual trabajaba a pocas cuadras de su casa, siempre se iba y regresaba caminando, pero un día salió más tarde de lo habitual de su oficina, las calles estaban desiertas, entonces, para que el camino fuera más corto, se fue por un parque.

De repente le llamó mucho la atención algo que estaba en un árbol, cuál fue su sorpresa que al acercarse se trataba de un tipo que se había ahorcado. Muerto de miedo salió corriendo y paró un taxi para contarle lo que había visto, en eso y sin que le dijera nada, el taxista le dijo a Touya:  
- ¿Viste el tipo que estaba en el árbol?  
Touya sólo movió la cabeza indicando un sí, a lo que el taxista respondió:  
- ¿Sí lo viste? pues ese que está colgado ahí_ soy yo_.

**NOT**A**S DE AUTORA: **Olis my friends como estan? pues y bien. Bueno este capitulo la verdad que esta corto prometo subir mas de terror. Esta historia me la conto mi mejor amiga y yo bien "macha" fui y la escuche. Me arrepenti pero bueno adios mi jente chula, bonita y coqueta.

Los ama

Ying-fa

a por cierto gracias a todos sus reviews los quiero y sigan comentando. MUA


	3. Historia de amor y terror?

**CAPITULO 3**

**UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR Y TERROR?**

En una ciudad muy pequeña llamada Tomoeda, se cuenta que una noche lluviosa un joven llamado Shaoran, se encontraba conduciendo su automóvil rumbo a su casa ya para descansar de un día muy pesado de trabajo. Él era un hombre muy juicioso, profesional, educado y de muy buena familia, cuando pasando frente al cementerio vio una joven –llamada Sakura-, caminando en la oscuridad. Llevaba un vestido rojo el cual estaba muy mojado y ella temblaba de frío. Ella al sentir que venía un carro se dio vuelta y decidió hacerle la parada. Shaoran, quien era todo un caballero y de unos sentimientos muy sensibles paró y dejó subir a Sakura al auto.

Ya en el auto ella le pidió que la acercara a la casa dado que la había sorprendido la noche y la lluvia y ya no conseguía cómo regresar a casa. Bueno, el caso fue que esa misma noche Shaoran se enamoró de Sakura y parecía que ella le correspondía y decidió llevarla hasta su casa. Al despedirse Andrés le preguntó que si se podían volver a ver y ella le contestó que sí, pero que sólo en la noche ya que en el día ella se encontraba muy ocupada. Shaoran aceptó sin ninguna condición ya que él también era un hombre ocupado.

Así pasó un tiempo (realmente no sé cuánto), donde Shaoran recogía a Sakura en el mismo sitio, compartían juntos un rato y finalmente Shaoran llevaba a Sakura a la casa y esperaba hasta que ella entrara y se alejaba. Shaoran estaba feliz, pues sentía que tenía una novia muy hermosa y además se ajustaba al ideal de mujer que él había esperado siempre, por lo cual, una noche decidido le propuso matrimonio a Sakura. Ella sólo al escucharlo se puso a llorar, le dijo que lo amaba mucho y le pidió que la llevara a su casa. Shaoran pensó que la había sorprendido con su propuesta por eso la llevó a su casa sin objetar nada.

Al siguiente día Sakura no asistió a la cita por lo cual esa noche no se pudieron ver, pero Andrés pensaba que era normal y que Lucía estaba pensando en su propuesta de matrimonio, y que al otro día se verían, y estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría. Pero no... al siguiente día Sakura tampoco apareció, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente..., así pasó una semana y Shaoran no tenía noticias de Sakura por lo cual una mañana, antes de ir a su trabajo, decidió ir hasta la casa de Sakura para saber qué había pasado.

Cuando llegó a la puerta estaba muy nervioso ya que por alguna razón Sakura no lo había querido presentar con sus padres, pero aun así llamó a la puerta. Salió una señora quien muy amablemente le preguntó qué se le ofrecía. Shaoran, ya decidido, se presentó como el novio de Sakura y le preguntó si la podía ver. La señora al escuchar sus palabras se soltó en un llanto inconsolable. Andrés, angustiado, le preguntó qué pasaba y la señora -quien era la madre de Sakura- casi sin aliento le dijo que su hija había muerto hacía 1 año.

Shaoran totalmente desconcertado le gritaba que no era cierto, por tal razón la mamá decidió llevarlo hasta el cuarto de Sakura, el cual estaba tal cual ella lo había dejado antes de morir. Y esto no para acá, la sorpresa fue mayor cuando abrieron la puerta del cuarto y encima de la cama encontraron el vestido rojo que llevava puesto el día que Shaoran la conoció, el cual aún estaba mojado y encima una nota que decía "**_no me olvides_** ".

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **Triste ¿verdad? Nunca se supo por qué Sakura salió aquel día del cementerio y cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero la gente deduce que ella sin querer se enamoró de Shaoran ya que murió a los 15 años a causa de un accidente automovilístico y nunca en vida se había enamorado de alguien. Shaoran, por su parte, desapareció y tampoco se volvió a saber de él.

Besos

Ying-fa lunita 18


	4. El Salon Con La Puerta Al Mas Alla

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **ESTA HISTORIA FUE UNA TAREA DE ESPAÑOL DE MI HERMANO CAMBIE VARIAS COSAS RECUERDEN CCS ES DE CLAMP. ESTA ES UN RELATO DE: REYNALDO SILVA. (DERECHOS DE AUTOR)

EL SALÓN QUE CONECTA CON EL MÁS ALLÁ

Mi tío Yukito era un tipo de esos rudos que no creían en fantasmas ni nada que se le parezca; no lo culpo. Él, a sus 60 años había sido educado en una época en que si los padres de un crío le escuchaban hablar de aparecidos y cosas de esas, consideraban que mentía, y la mejor forma de quitarle la costumbre de decir mentiras eran unos buenos azotes. Por eso me fue muy interesante cuando, una noche en una reunión familiar, me contó una experiencia que le había ocurrido cuando niño.

"Quiero que sepas que te cuento esto sólo a ti" -me dijo-, "no quiero que nadie en la familia piense que estoy loco". Tras hacerle entender que su secreto estaría bien guardado conmigo, el tío Yukito se acomodó en su sofá y se sirvió otro vaso de cerveza para acompañar su relato. Estábamos en una sala de su casa; era un día de fiesta: el cumpleaños de su hermana, mi tía Kaho. En realidad no eran tíos míos; eran parientes sí, pero el vínculo familiar era tan lejano que, cuando me explicaban el árbol genealógico de la familia, desistía de entenderlo. Para mí y para mi familia, eran nuestros parientes y ya.

Su inmensa casa, de construcción muy antigua, contaba con varios salones, por lo que no era difícil alejarnos del jolgorio como en esa ocasión en que estábamos ambos solos, en un salón apartado, en total confidencia. "Tú sabes que en este pueblo siempre se cuentas historias de duendes y aparecidos" -prosiguió su relato-, "a mí siempre me han parecido cosas de vagos, de gente que no tiene otra cosa que hacer que inventar tonterías. Igual, de esta casa, cuentan siempre la historia de los hijos de la empleada que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro...". Sí había escuchado esa historia, que decían pasó en la época del bisabuelo del tío Yukito.

"...Pero una vez, cuando era niño, me pasó algo que hasta ahora no puedo entender: te lo cuento para que tú me digas qué fué...". Veía en los ojos de aquél hombre la necesidad de saber la verdad de un capítulo oculto de su vida. Mintiendo descaradamente, le dije que yo desentrañaría lo que le aflijía. "Yo tenía 12 años"- recomenzó a relatar su experiencia-, "había una fiesta así como ahora; era el cumpleaños de la abuela Nadeshiko. En esos tiempos, los cumpleaños duraban tres días, venía todo el pueblo, había mucha comida y bebida. Los hombres se sentaban en los salones, y las mujeres cocinaban para todos los visitantes. Los niños no podíamos estar ni en los salones ni en la cocina; debíamos jugar en el patio".

"Para esa fecha, mis padres me vistieron con un traje nuevo, de camisa blanca, chalequín azul, pantalones arriba de las rodillas, medias altas y los zapatos del domingo: yo estaba furioso por eso. Yo vivía feliz correteando sin zapatos por el campo, subiendo árboles, cogiendo higos de los huertos, robando huevos de pato en el sembrío del vecino,..."- decía mientras reía recodándose como un pequeño mataperros-, "...ese traje era como un castigo para mí; para contentarme, mis padres me compraron también una enorme pelota roja. Estando ya en el patio, con los demás niños, y todos se burlaban de mi aspecto".

"No aguanté mucho; me peleé con todos y me metí a la casa, buscando paz. Sin pedir permiso a nadie, me metí en el salón viejo. Estaba prohibido en mi casa que yo o mis hermanas jugásemos ahí: en ese salón estaban las pinturas de los parientes, el reloj de péndulo y el viejo fonógrafo. Me imagino que mis papás no querían que los rompiésemos. No había nadie en el salón, así que me puse a jugar, solo, con mi pelota. Me paré frente a la pared donde estaba el reloj y comencé a botar mi pelota contra ella. Tirana la bola al suelo, rebotaba, golpeaba la pared y la cogía con mis manos; así una y otra, y otra vez. "

"De pronto, el viejo reloj comenzó a repicar: eran las tres de la tarde. Años después escuché decir al cura del pueblo que las tres de la madrugada era la hora del diablo y de los duendes, pero en ese momento eran las tres de la tarde. Paré un rato, tomando mi pelota con ambas manos, mientras el reloj daba las tres campanadas. Una vez que el reloj dejó de sonar, lancé la pelota contra el suelo. El balón golpeó contra los ladrillos del piso y sonoramente, se elevó hacia la pared...¡Y LA ATRAVESÓ POR COMPLETO!, ¡NO TE MIENTO, POR DIOS: LA PELOTA DESAPARECIÓ, COMO SI HUBIESE ATRAVESADO UNA PUERTA ABIERTA, LA PARED ESTABA INTACTA Y LA PELOTA NO ESTABA!."

"Yo era un niño; estaba más maravillado que temeroso. Pude escuchar a través de la pared cómo el balón rebotaba contra el suelo, muuuy lejos, haciendo un grave eco. Me acerqué a la pared y tendí mi mano,...y pude ver casi sin creérmelo cómo mis dedos y luego toda mi mano desaparecían frente a mis ojos, a medida que atravesaban la pared. ¡Jamás en mi vida había visto yo algo así ni lo volví a ver!; yo sentía claramente que mi brazo estaba en un lugar frío; podía mover dentro los dedos. Cuando retiré mi mano de ahí, ésta estaba envuelta en una pequeña película grasosa y transparente,... como cuando te frotas aceite. Volví a meter mi mano un par de veces para constatar el prodigio. En ese momento, "algo" me dijo que debía dejar de hacerlo. Saqué de nuevo la mano de la pared y pensaba en cómo recuperar mi pelota cuando ví que la pared se arqueaba hacia afuera..."

"No me dió tiempo para reaccionar: ¡UNA MANO HORRIBLE, DE UÑAS COMO GARRAS, NEGRA, NEGRÍSIMA, SALIO DE LA PARED Y ME AGARRÓ FUÉRTEMENTE DE LA MUÑECA!, ¡ERA FRÍA Y VISCOSA, SE AFERRABA A MI PEQUEÑA MUÑECA COMO UNA SERPIENTE, COMO UNA BABOSA, ERA HORRIBLE!...sólo sé que esa "cosa" no era humana... Me quedé paralizado del miedo mientras esa "cosa" me arrastraba, en silencio hacia la pared. Estaba tan aterrado que no grité: sólo atiné a defenderme pataleando, jalando, berreando, golpeando con mi puñito, tratando de zafarme. Tenía una fuerza superior a la mía,... muy superior a la de un hombre. No pude hacer nada mientras sentía cómo, inexorablemente, introducía todo mi cuerpo dentro de la pared, en medio de una oscuridad profunda, en la que no había ningún atisbo de luz..."

"No sé cuánto rato pasó, pero comencé a sentirme muy liviano. Era una sensación fría y opresora. Oía yo por todos lados risas inhumanas, llantos, gemidos, y gruñidos de criaturas que no pude identificar. Era muy oscuro. Más oscuro que lo que jamás haya visto. Si abría los ojos, era como si aún los tuviese cerrado. No flotaba en el aire, era como si más bien flotase en un líquido muy espeso y frío. Ya siendo mayor, una vez metí mi mano en un barril de petróleo: era una sensación muy similar. Pero no estaba solo: aparte de las voces que venían de ningún lado, y que me aterraban,...algo más había ahí conmigo,... Era como si unas criaturas "nadasen" alrededor mío,... Las sentía moverse a mi lado, rodearme, gruñir,...era horrible. En un instante, sentí algo redondo cerca de mi cara: le toqué y supe que era mi pelota. Al tratar de cogerla, una de esas "criaturas" se me abalanzó y me mordió: grité muy fuerte al sentir esos colmillos que se incrustaban en mi mano. Me recogí en mí mismo, sollozando. Me puse en posición fetal. Parecía que aquellas criaturas de ese horrendo lugar disfrutaban con mi dolor. Las escuchaba riendo gravemente".

"No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí: parecían siglos. Me empezó a llenar una infinita sensación de abandono, de dolor, que me oprimía el pecho. ¿Alguna vez has sentido miedo a la muerte?, pues yo sí y muchas veces,... pero esa sensación era distinta, no sólo temía no volver nunca, no ver de nuevo a mi familia,... era una sensación a desaparecer, a estar solo siempre,...era terrible; es algo que no quiero volver a sentir jamás..." - en ese punto, el tío Yukito comenzó a sollozar. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus arrugadas mejillas, juntándose en su enorme nariz. Trató de sobreponerse, de volver a tener entereza, pero no podía. Mientras aguardaba, pude ver un par de alargadas y triangulares cicatrices en el dorso de su mano derecha: siempre había pensado que eran producto de alguna pelea.

"Nunca supe qué pasó después..." -retomó de pronto su relato-, "abrí lentamente los ojos y estaba tirado en el suelo de la sala, junto al reloj. Caminaba como borracho. Ya estaba oscuro, el reloj marcaba las 7 de la noche. Nadie se había percatado de mi ausencia. Cuando fui donde mis padres, me reprendieron: tenía esas marcas en una mano y llegaba sin mi pelota y como embadurnado de aceite de pies a cabeza. Mi traje era una lástima. Ni qué decir que me dieron una buena zurra: seguro que me estuve peleando con algún mocoso, pensaron. Mientras mi madre me limpiaba, recriminándome, me di cuenta de que sostenía un papel en la otra mano: era éste..."

Sacando un papel viejo de su cartera, el tío Yukito me dijo que lo guardaba consigo desde entonces: era un papel muy viejo y arrugado. Por un lado estaba impreso un programa de misas de la parroquia del pueblo,...y la fecha era 16 de Mayo de 1868. Definitivamente estaba impreso con tipos antiguos. Al reverso, un dibujo: un niño parecía haber dibujado una vaca y tres personajes con carbón: una mujer mayor y dos niños.

"Mis padres querían a toda costa que les diga quién me había golpeado y robado mi pelota, eso era lo que creían. Nunca me atreví a contarles nada. Mi papá me compró una bicicleta y la puso sobre un ropero en mi cuarto: me la daría si confesaba. Nunca dije nada y la bicicleta se quedó ahí muchos años. Esa es la historia; dime, ¿dónde estuve?".

Tuve que ser sincero y decirle que no podía responderle. Lo tomó con calma. "Cuando me dicen que cumplo años, me río por que pienso que me faltan cuatro horas de mi vida,... pienso que me faltan cuatro horas en todo" -me dijo. Le prometí que trataría de investigar-, "...no me da miedo ya morirme, a mi edad,...pero me da miedo pensar en que si muero,...tal vez vuelva a ese sitio..."

La noche ya avanzaba cuando terminó la fiesta y junto con mi familia, me apresuré a despedirme de la parentela. Una vez más, demostrándome a mí mismo que no puedo con mi genio, decidí salir de la casa de mi tío por el camino más largo: atravesando el salón antiguo. Estaba oscuro y en orden: nadie estuvo ahí durante la fiesta. Estaba limpio y ordenado, como siempre. Atravesando la penumbra, me paré frente a esa pared, al lado estaba el viejo reloj, que aún funcionaba. Miré un buen rato la pared, hasta que me dí cuenta que el reloj estaba marcando cinco minutos para las tres de la madrugada. No había bebido casi nada,...pero sentí como si el piso se inclinase hacia ese lado del salón. No me atreví a quedarme hasta esperara que fueran** LAS TRES.**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **QUE COOL ME SALIO CUANDO LO LEI ME MORIA DE MIEDO HAY QUE DIOS ME AGARRE CONFESADA.

BESSOS ACARAMELADOS CON BBQ

YING-FA LUNITA 18


End file.
